Our Own Journey
by Tomcat2425
Summary: Twenty years ago, the Dexholders brought down Team Rocket and other evil organizations in the regions, their time now to protect is over. Now, new evil organizations are forming and the beginning of an awful alliance has been born, the Pokéverse needs another set of heroes to protect the world again, only thirteen new trainers have what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heheh, hey guys MiMi here...I know this story will be over looked by other readers because this is an OC story of mine (Original Character) and I just want to inform the people that are still here that right now they have a chance to skip out on this story because...nobody likes OC stories, sadly TT^TT but I wanted to try writing one and if you are still reading this now and eager to read my story I thank you because OC stories really do suck, just wanted to try it though...NOT trying to say that ALL OC stories suck but...I'm just going to shut up now. -**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters, I just own the plot and my own characters**_

* * *

Pokémon

Thousands maybe millions of strange yet enchanting creatures with amazing powers living all over the Earth, from the smallest burrowing Diglett to the ginormous majestic Wailord, originating from the Kanto region to the new unknown reaches of Unova.

These special creatures have played a very important role in the human race, when a child becomes the age of ten, they may embark on a adventurous journey, befriending and even catching many Pokémon to join them on their adventure, participating in either clashing gym battles to earn badges to prove your worth or elegant contests to express your Pokemon's beauty and strength for ribbons.

Among these fascinating creatures can be found Legends, existing from the very beginning to the vast forever, only seen by very few, most contently live out their days, protecting over their cities. There are beings who can control Time or Warp space, others can bring pleasant Dreams or horrifying Nightmares, while some grant wishes and the most powerful can even create or destroy galaxys and

universes.

Over the millennium of Time, Pokémon and their trainers have created a special kind of...bond, a harmonious bond that has held the peace and unity throughout the universe of Space for a long time, but, there are some who will break that bond, capturing them to experiment and create with their own selfish intentions.

Twenty years ago, when the evil Team Rocket attempted to do away with their greedy desires by meddling with the balance of Pokémon and trainer, disturbing the Pokéverse peace and even turning the Kanto DexHolders and Silver, to stone. With the help of the wish-granting legendary Pokémon, Jirachi, a few fellow DexHolders named Emerald, Gold, and Crystal from the Johto region helped set them free from their stony prison and together, the Dexholders stopped a reviving Team Rocket and later on, brought down many other evil organizations, with Ruby and Sapphire fighting back Team Aqua and Magma in Hoenn, and help from Platinum, Diamond and Pearl, protecting Pokémon from Team Galactic in Sinnoh.

But this isn't their story, the former DexHolders have already told their story to the world, they have already grown up, formed lasting relationships, have their own children and went on their own paths, still helping Pokémon in any little way they can, but their time to protect Pokémon is nearing its end.

It is time now for a new change to occur, a fresh, bright adventure. This is the story of the second generation of the Dexholders, a new set of spunky, courageous Pokémon trainers to help protect the world and its Pokémon from any form of harm, to prevent the peace that the former DexHolders almost gave their lives protecting from falling to ruin. Now, new evil orginazations are forming and some are even reviving and affiliating with each other, their journey is just barely beginning to start.

How I'll know if you will read the next chapter of the Dexholder's stories, I'll possibly will never know for I fear I will be long dead before any trainer will pick up this story and read it, but let me ask you one question, a question a favorite professor of mine, despite how good or bad his eyes were, always asked,

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

**Because this journey has already begun.**

* * *

_**Yeah, I know short chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I felt that the intro was too boring so I decided to upload first chapter, if anyone is still reading this, I can assure you that my writing will get better as we move through the chapters, I'm just having trouble starting the story right now, anyway, enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters, I just own the plot i'm writing and my own characters**_

* * *

Beautiful lights of the twilight sky outside, peered through the glass of an office window, the Pokémon outside were enjoying themselves that fine afternoon, for it had rained the previous day and were happily splashing around in the left over puddles, a few Marill relished in the rain water, some Pidgeys were contently humming their tune, and the Rattata were enjoying some tasty snacks. Yes, as time went on and the sun began to set behind the clouds in the mountains, the Pokéverse seemed relaxed, like nothing terrible would occur that night nor the next day. All living beings on Earth were oblivious to any kind of threat that could possibly ruin the peace that held our universe, it would rest peacefully for this night until the next day arrived.

A spikey cobalt haired man narrowed his onyx eyes as the sun disapeared under the mountains, and night began to take over. The man harshly tugged on the string attached to the black blinds on the window and the blinds were brought down, covering his view of the twilight sky, allowing only small streams of fading sunlight to light the dark office. A small knock was heard on the wooden door to the office, and the man grunted a 'come in', the door opened and a brunette haired man, sharply dressed in an orange suit walked into the room.

The man looking out the window took a glance at his new visitor and stepped away from the blinds and slipped into a chair behind his desk."Ah, a big Pokémon boss has come to see me, I am truly honored, what is the special occasion this time?" The blue spiked haired man greeted sarcastically, almost meant for a laughing greeting with long term friends, but a smile had not graced the man's serious face.

"I have come to make a deal." His visitor's voice seemed to have a gruff and scratchy sound to it, the man had heard this annoying noise many times, Pokénews television, rare phone calls and once in person, it had come to the point where his very presence annoyed the blue haired man greatly, and then his face changed, the burly man sat back in his shiny black leather chair behind his mahogany wooden desk and looked up, scowling angrily, clearly annoyed with this man's disrupting pleading, his shiny black and silver clothes, disturbed expression and spikey blue hair had the mere appearance of a well...grumpy Pokémon.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your sorry face here, what do you want?" The onyx eyed man asked impatiently, his face wrinkles, crinkling with every slow movement as he inconspicuously reached under the drawer of his desk for a secret button.

The room fell silent after the burly man had spoken those words, both keeping quiet to themselves, unsure what the other man was secretly planning.

The visitor noticed the unfriendly tone and tensed slightly, "My organization's purpose is to steal and exploit Pokémon for profits and to collect rare and powerful Pokémon to some day rule the world, and your's is to rebuild the Galaxy in your own image, using Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon, am I correct?" A hard and gruff voice laced with nervousness echoed through the office.

The spikey haired man nodded slowly, inching his hand away from the button, "Go on." He gestured, placing his hands on the mahogany wooden desk.

"I was thinkin' of a plan that can get both of us what we want, while introducin' new and rewardin' opportunities for our organizations." The scratchy voice of the visitor continued.

"And you have the right to come and ask me for help? I'm not a charity worker you know, don't you have plenty of grunts working for you, abundance of profits and what about your precious Mewtwo?" The man with blue hair asked with anger, making harsh contact with the surface of the wood on his desk with his fist.

The brunette man stood there as the other grew angrier by the second, and so he spoke to relieve the silence, "I currently have no memory of this creature named Mewtwo, but my grunts have told me many stories explaining my almost magnificent experiment, and I am not asking for help, I am merely looking to form an alliance, we can join forces and create our own universe to rule over! Plus it comes with revenge on the DexHolders." The gruff man crossed his arms proudly.

The blue-haired man looked thoughtful for a second, maybe this blubbering idiot of a supposedly evil Pokémon organization was on to something, the DexHolders had meddled in his team's intentions, causing him to lose Dialga and Palkia, the Poké Government and Officer Jenny Divisions to hunt him down, also forcing him to disband his organization and hide from the whole world in a fairly small one-horse town. The very thought of his admitted failure caused him to clench his fists, turning his knuckles a pale white, he almost had Dialga and Palkia, almost the world!

"Controlling Dialga and Palkia, Huh? Ruling over a new universe?" A wide smirk made its way across the man's face, "Revenge on the DexHolders you say?" The man in the orange suit nodded, a same mishievous smirk plastered on his face. The deal seemed full of tricks and cheats but a flame of revenge shined in that man's deep onyx eyes, the pleasure of enacting his revenge blinded his eyes of truth and he made a deal that would change the fate of the Pokéverse that night.

"You've got a deal, accomplice." The man extended a hand gloved in black leather, and the brunette man gladly took his hand, shaking it with one vigorous shake.

"Shall we begin discussing our plans, Cyrus?"

"You've convinced me, Giovanni."

* * *

_**I bet you're confused...keep reading and please if you're going to flame me, don't be too mean - -MiMi, things will kick up next chapter, hopefully.**_


End file.
